Good Will Come Of It
by PuppeHZillaH
Summary: Very, very short one shot. Might do a longer story if I am satisfied with my reviews and I am inspired to go on. So anyway, down to the summary :] Dawn is petrified of the scary weather and Ash enters the room and comforts her. Very short pep talk, story not worth reading. Was bored. Have fun! :]


The sky cackled as thunder bolts danced around the dark sky. Dawn screamed every time she heard the thunder and coiled herself in her designer blanket her mother designed before she left for the open world. She hid her face and pleaded to drift away to her happy place, but to her dismay she was still tuned in to hear the thunder roar and the sky cackle like a witch.

"Dawn?" a voice mumbled. Dawn made a tiny whole to see who the source of the call was then a tint of blush splashed on her face, knowing who it was. It was Ash, and he was in his black track suit bottoms and white tank top, which complemented his muscular body very well. His hair was in contact with the breeze and as it slightly picked up to dance with the wind, it gave him that stunning touch which made Dawn find him even more ravishing.

"Are you scared?" he asked, sitting beside her as she came out of her miniature tent and nodded. Suddenly the thunder boomed once more and Dawn jumped and screamed, landing in Ash's arms as she found herself in a awkward position that she found quite comfortable. She had her head against his chest and although it might be hurting him, Dawn was lightly digging the tip of her finger nails in her skin, regardless of the pain it brought to him or not.

"Easy there, it's just a bit of thunder." Ash assured her, pulling her back as he gave a friendly smile which Dawn fell in love with. His hazel eyes was a stunning object that could make her enter a trance, and an exit was very hard to find in Ash's bright, hazel eyes. Dawn huffed and looked in the dark sky, wondering if she would make the night alive without having a dry throat when morning chose to dawn upon them and if any of her dignity would be spared.

"I've been scared of lightening and thunder ever since I was little. I lost my dad in a day like this and my mum's words wouldn't always lift my spirit or make me feel better. I know it's silly but, bad things always come from lightening and thunder. I'm petrified of this weather." Dawn explained, caving herself in with her blanket and shutting out the outside world and hid with her fears.

"See it like this Dawn," Ash tried to tell her, sitting beside her and smiling. He found it cute at how Dawn was terrified and how her eyes would shimmer and she would pout in a rather sexy way, regardless to fear being the cause of this or not, and would always stick around and try comfort her to earn a hug. "Days like this are always are followed by sunshine. Bad never goes assisted alone, good will soon come out of it. Just like how good can always be followed by bad." Ash tried to explain.

Dawn peered at him and smiled. He always knew how to say and seeing his face always set free a warm feeling that would nestle in her heart. Smiling, she uncovered herself and swept her hair back, pinning a few of her strands behind her ear. "Are you... sure about this?" she asked, the tone of face slightly picking it up.

"Positive." Ash answered, smiling and ringing his hands around her for comfort. Dawn laid in his hands and looked in his eyes, their gaze locked and never did dislocate. Brock, arriving from his late shopping since Ash had washed out the kitchen the previous day before, was rather puzzled at the scene and then smiled and crept out. None of them noticed his entrance, nor his exit. They were to busy looking in each others eyes.

"You make me feel safe." Dawn smiled, closing her eyes. "Thunder... is just a miner set back right?"

"Just like this friendship. Good will soon come out of it." he grinned, and nodded off minutes after Dawn whilst Brock peered from the door and grinned. He could never grow tired of watching these romantic scenes no matter if they were clueless about it, or were drawing closer to a relationship. He never grew sick of it.

"Yeah Ash," he whispered, yawning as he entered and rested in his bed, not bothering to put them in their beds and in the right position. "Good will come out of everything..." and then nodded off, a smile clasped in every single on of their faces... some happier then others.


End file.
